


Ain't no sunshine when hes gone

by andskotii



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Slight Panic, long time ago, only mention of cayde rip ajax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andskotii/pseuds/andskotii
Summary: ajax struggles through what seemed like a good dream at first.





	Ain't no sunshine when hes gone

**Author's Note:**

> The thing is, ajax doesn't know who the hell Cayde is, but he's down there somewhere in his memory despite being reset multiple times because of his death.

Strolling on Titan waving at a few guardians passing by, he'd be sitting on ledges getting a few transmissions from Winson and North, who were below surface finishing up their patrol- got a bit out of hand so he got stuck up top. He'd hear them shooting their guns, rocket launchers, swingin' the sword! He exited out of the channel to let them concentrate so he could relax and stare at the sky. He sighed, then ringing- oh he knew who it was! Always made him laugh, and even ajax would make him laugh! It was the best thing to hear him laugh. 

Hearing a crash behind him he jumped up onto his feet, his ghost transmatting away. "Stand by partner, think some hive are here.." 

"You need me there?" That friend decided he did. 

"Hol-" He was cut off by a crash of lighting right beside him, pulling back and pulling out arc staff, spinning quickly he was knocked back. Landing on his two feet slightly faltering. "Watch where you're poppin' that damn super! The hell you doin'?!?" Ajax cursed. He'd soon to come to regret it. 

"Ajax-5, that is you correct?" They had a strange... pyramid behind their head, their ghost on the other side looking away at the sea. "That's me, sure." Calmed he put his staff to his side lowering the power, they ain't a threat. Yet. "I've been looking for you. You're unbelievably hard to track and you don't even try." Ajax smiled, "You a fan or somethin'?" He joked. 

The Exo turned his head directly at him, no eyes. "Something of sorts." He turned his head to the pyramid whispering something he couldn't quite hear. The music came. He covered his antennas as they pointed down at the horrifying seduction of the music. "The pyramid calls to you. Join me. Be a part of me. Together. We will be stronger than anything that has ever. existed." Slowly falling to his knees he shook his head, "What in travellers name are you going to me??!! Stop!" He cried, he looked up to see the titan move closer. Ah, shit. Shakily he stood up reaching into the air slowly, "Hell no." He said being covered in flames as the titan rushed out his hammer, aiming at the pyramid and shooting it. He looked at the ghost for a second but shook his head. Aiming it at the titan, alas his effort only earned him a charge against the wall. A strong charge, because boy oh boy did he leave a fucking dent. 

"ahh shit." He groaned, he could feel some metal parts slightly loose, the worst feeling ever. "Why do you deny the future? The possibility of power." Well, this sight he ain't ever seen before. A titan with.. what's that class called... Dawnblade.. he shook his head. "What? So you can have some fancy hunter powers? Trust me, it ain't all that easy with this. Die too easily." He chuckled standing up once more. "Which is why you should join me." 

"No." He snapped. 

"Fine, then ill just rip your body apart and take your ghost." Ajax turned his body quickly, "Get the hell away from me right now you fuckin' crazy asshat!" He looked up, a glitchy person, an image popped shadow shot. Immediately disintegrating the titan in front of him, allowing him to fall on his knees, he smiled a bit. "You're late." 

"Oh, cmon I came as fast as I could! Hyperdrive needs a tune-up to go faster." The glitchy person turned and looked down at him, "You sure went through a lot!" He helped him up. 

Who is this? 

"Sure did partner." He could feel the smile from him as he held one while Galen started to heal him. 

"Ajax!" Winson called out, both he and North came running up to him, North giving a handshake to the glitchy person sending a wink. "Thank god c4yd3 was here. You would've died!" Ajax made a stink face, "I wouldn't of died, I just could've been.. kidnapped." Winson facepalmed his British accent getting stronger as he raised his voice. "As if that would've been any better!" The glitch laughing. Looking at him as north and Winson turned to go to his ship. 

"Glad you got into trouble, partner." 

"No problem...C4yd3."

Waking up he started to breathe heavily. Who was that? He crossed his arms rubbing up and down trying to relax. "Who the hell was that?" He got up looking for his cape. He breathed softer as he wrapped himself with. "Ajax?" Galen's soft voice said. "I-I'm fine Galen ain't nothin' wrong." 

"Oh-" For once. Galen stayed quiet instead of making a snarky comment. Ajax only grabbed that cape for the worst nightmares. Deep down, Galen knew- that ajax knew. Who that belonged to. Whatever makes him happy. Galen could only do so much. Floating down he nudged his chin. "Lay down." He said softly, watching him as his antennas went down- Galen rested himself on his chest, as Ajax curled up into a fetus position. 

"I... I love you, Galen." 

"I love you too, Ajax."

There's no sunshine in the middle of the night. Nor when he's gone. Maybe there's a little bit, just a bit...


End file.
